


【Quilldu】Little trouble

by SemperFideli



Category: Quilldu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Quilldu】Little trouble

Peter瞪大雙眼，一只染血的箭尖正在他面前緩緩轉動。

被箭矢穿出眉心的醜陋男人臉上還是先前維持著獰笑的表情，甚至連按在Peter大腿上的手都沒有移動，但立刻就被一只黑色皮靴從後方猛力踹到了床下。

靴子的主人手插在風衣口袋裡居高臨下凝視著Peter微微顫抖的模樣，血紅色目光從少年身上被撕扯開的殘破上衣一路移到光溜溜的下半身，稀疏的體毛和稚嫩性徵就這麼曝露在空氣之中，原先穿在身上的短褲已經變成地上的一塊破布。

Yondu嘖了一聲將召回的飛箭插回腰際，脫下身上風衣將動也不動的Peter裹住後抱了起來。

雖然船艦裡大部份的成員對Peter的存在保持不特別關照也不特別欺負的冷淡中立，一切規範都建立在對領導者Yondu的敬重或是懼意－－也許後者更多一些，之下，但偶爾也是會有不長眼的傢伙想犯點事，尤其又在大夥剛幹完一票喝得興高采烈之後。

顯而易見的弱小地球人就成了最好下手的目標，即使Yondu並不明白這個毛都還沒長齊，連一點體力活也幹不好還總是哭鼻子的小鬼頭有什麼吸引力，但敢動他要保下的人總是要付出代價的。

 

懷裡的少年似乎是嚇壞了，對於Yondu的舉動竟然沒有反抗，甚至對於這種被當成幼童一樣的公主抱舉動連眉頭也沒皺一下，一雙手緊緊的圈著男人的頸子不放。

這種反應倒是新鮮，Yondu忍不住揚起眉頭，要知道這臭小子可是平常只要自己稍微大聲一點就擺張臭臉，動不動就想逃跑，被自己逮回來時還會激烈掙扎動輒往他手上咬上幾口的，雖然對見過各種風浪的半人馬星人來說殺傷力大概就跟一隻松鼠差不多，但這樣乖順聽話的反應可是從自Peter上船超過半年後再也沒看過的。

不至於是被嚇傻了吧－－Yondu心裡暗忖著，很快地就從少年臉上不自然的紅潤和微弱但逐漸明顯起來的喘息聲察覺到狀況似乎不像自己一開始看到的這麼單純，娘的竟然還敢在他船上給人下藥了，那剛才一舉爆了那傢伙頭的舉動還真是不冤。

 

「小鬼，嘿，看著我，那傢伙給你吃了什麼？」將人帶回自己房間，Yondu蹲在床邊看著滿臉通紅的少年，眼下Peter還只是個十二歲的孩子，就算有一半外星血統也不保證那些來路不明的可疑藥物會不會對這小身板造成什麼糟糕的影響。

拉扯著身上寬大的舊風衣Peter縮了縮肩膀，眼前的藍色男人嘴巴雖然開闔著，但那些語句根本傳不進他嗡嗡作響的耳朵裡，原本因為被對方抱在懷裡而覺得平順一些的呼吸又開始急促起來，體內越發強烈的炙熱感簡直讓Peter覺得自己像身處烈燄之中隨時都會被燒死。

Yondu看著Peter燙紅的臉顯然也有些不知所措，沒有照顧過孩童的經驗已經夠糟了，面對被下藥的少年要如何處理這種狀況他天殺的怎麼可能會有頭緒，視線掃過在那風衣之下大開的白色雙腿和挺立的分身，Yondu按了按發痛的額角咬著下唇，不，他不會接受那種瘋狂的念頭，至少在一個屁也不懂的小鬼頭身上還不成，就算自己這輩子幹過的骯髒事不少也還是有點底線在的。

 

帶著一絲譴責自己的怒氣，Yondu索性將Peter拖到房內的淋浴間丟了進去，在伸手按下按鈕讓冰冷的水花噴灑在坐在地上的少年後幾乎他像是逃走般匆匆地閤上了門。

「在裡面等腦子冷靜了再出來。」Yondu背對門有些猶豫的說道，心裡想著自己的行為究竟對Peter的狀況有沒有幫助。

沒過幾分鐘只聽見門被拉開的聲音，Yondu還沒轉身就被人從後方一把抱住，Peter濕淋淋的臉埋在男人寬敞的背上，上身只剩一件黑色套頭櫬衣的Yondu隨即感受到少年臉頰上明顯更加竄升的熱度。

「Yondu、Yondu……救我，我好像快要死了……」Peter帶著痛苦的喘息好不容易擠出這句話，能這樣緊抱著對方的腰已經近乎耗盡了他的力氣，發軟的雙腿不停顫抖著。聽著少年軟棉棉的呼喚與求救，Yondu深吸了口氣後頭也沒回的扯開Peter的手，看著那張帶著淚水昂首露出哀求神情的小臉，Yondu覺得自己之後一定會感到後悔，但他也沒有更好的選擇了。

 

將身軀癱軟的少年放在自己的大腿上，Yondu咬著牙將手伸向那微微晃動著吐出些許透明黏液的男根，當帶著粗繭的藍色大手包覆上時懷裡的Peter重重顫抖了下，抽噎著發出有些哽咽的氣音，要知道他可從來沒有幫任何人打過手槍，用嘴解決Yondu覺得自己肯定跨過不這檻，只是聽著耳邊傳來的呻吟讓他有些震驚的發現自己竟然硬了。

這反應讓Yondu瞬間沒拿捏好力道猛然的掐緊，更為黏膩的半透明液體瞬間溢出順著指縫間流下，在混亂的思緒下Yondu看著自己將沾染精液的手指湊向Peter的唇邊，少年半瞇著眼卻伸出小巧的舌頭舔牴了起來，紅潤的唇瓣含上藍色的指節輕輕啃咬。

不管是不是因為藥效影響，Peter這種舉動無疑是在火上加油，Yondu強忍著無視體內隨之升起的燥熱，用另一手套弄起少年再次充血挺立的陰莖揉搓著，含在對方嘴裡的手指輕捏住那不停試圖纏繞的舌頭，指甲按壓著的刺痛令Peter不情願地皺眉吐出那雙濕潤的藍色指節，索性將臉貼在Yondu的臂彎裡沉溺在男人帶給自己的快感中。

那晚絕對是Yondu有生以來最難捱的一夜，在確認精疲力盡的少年藥效退盡陷入沉睡之後他足足呆坐了好幾個小時，最後才踏著艱困的腳步去給自己沖冷水。

 

 

「哈！真心話！終於讓我給等到了吧！」抽到發問權的Rocket得意的朝對面的Peter擠眉弄眼「Quill，你第一次打手槍是幾歲啊？對象是誰？」

似乎沒意料到會是這種方向的問答，正在喝飲料的Peter狠狠的嗆咳了起來，身邊的Mantis立刻貼心的將手搭上他的背試圖輕拍，但才一碰觸到Peter的身體，一聲高亢的驚呼便響了起來，在Peter意會過來準備阻止的瞬間一根纖長的指尖已經指向了坐在桌邊看著這群無聊年輕人玩幼稚遊戲的Yondu。

「是他，他幫Quill－－」Peter伸手蓋住Mantis仍沒能夠阻止前頭已經說出口的清晰字眼，桌邊的Drax立刻毫不留情的爆出一連串震天狂笑「我就知道！」搭配著Rocket激動的拍桌「去你的害我輸了二十塊！媽的Peter Quill你是不是男人啊還要老爹幫你撸！」

遠處操作著船艦的Gamora只是微皺起眉頭聽著身後凌亂的吵鬧聲搖搖頭翻了個白眼，男人。


End file.
